Meu Pudim
by Shuuichi-chan
Summary: Hiei se vê deparado com... um lindo e saboroso pudim! Hiei-chan aparece! Só resta a Kurama salvar o pequeno demônio de fogo dele mesmo! YAOI, FLUFF! R&R por favorzinho com açucar! [cap 6: Em chamas]
1. Nosso pudim

**Meu pudim**

Por Sargantanas 

_Iniciada em 23 de agosto de 2004_

_Postada em 02 de novembro de 2004_

****

**Nota da Autora:** Essa é uma fic que começou só como um joguinho de palavras e com um Hiei-chan... De qualquer jeito, eu estou gostando de escreve-la.

****

**Ingredientes:** Kurama aproveitador **mais **pudim mais Hiei-chan **igual **Yaoi! Se não gostar, não leia... mas se só você já está tendo arrepios de prazer só com a palavra "yaoi" vá em frente!

****

**Disclaimer:** Eu infelizmente não sou dona de Kurama, Hiei, Shuuichi Minamino, Yuyu Hakusho, as partes citas em cima e em baixo o/ (ui!) mais outros personagens desse maravilhoso... Mas eu sou dona dos meus dedos, então escrevo sobre eles sem a menor culpa!

* * *

_**Parte 1 – Nosso pudim...**_

Era para ser apenas mais uma reunião na casa dos Urameshi... Todos estavam sentados à mesa, nessa ordem: Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Atsuko, Botan, Hiei e Kurama. Ninguém conseguira até agora desviar os olhos da mesa farta, com doces, salgados e, é claro, algumas garrafas de sakê os esperavam, mas Hiei tinha olhos somente para uma guloseima. Á sua frente, um grande e perfeito pudim de leite condensado o fitava, provocando-o, mesmo que nem soubesse ao certo o que era. Kurama, que estava ao seu lado, notou que os grandes olhos vermelhos estavam abertos numa proporção maior que a do rosto do koorime. Convenceu-se quando olhou mais cuidadosamente dentro dos rubis, vendo um brilho de curiosidade bem lá no fundo...

- Isso se chama pudim, Hiei, ele não morde, pode comer. - Afirmou o ruivo, não perdendo nem uma chance de tentar demonstrar amor ao pequeno que sempre se esquivou quando ele se aproximava. Pegou uma colher de sobremesa e tirou um pequeno pedacinho do pudim brilhante e amarelo, junto com bastante calda. - "Abre a boca Hiei, olha o aviãozinho."

Hiei o olhava confuso, ainda sem lhe dirigir a palavra. Na sua mente imaginava como Kurama estava conseguia ignorar o barulho dos companheiros. Olhou com um misto de desconfiança e fascínio para a colher. Após algum segundos de compreensão lançou outro de seus olhares, dessa vez só de desconfiança, para a raposa louca que o olhava radiante. Manteve a boca fechada e cruzou os braços numa atitude automática, enquanto Kurama tentava fazer com que seu sorriso não morresse. Tentou então outra estratégia de abordagem...

- Okay, okay, eu como primeiro. - Kurama comeu com a cara mas imbecil do mundo, tentando demonstrar em vão que estava bom. O silencio continuou entre eles, Hiei olhando para a raposa como se ela fosse cair dura no chão ou algo parecido. – Vai querer um pouco agora? – O youko deu outra colherada no pudim, colocando-a a seguir na frente do narizinho arrebitado do koorime. O demônio de fogo deu uma leve cheiradinha na colher ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para a raposa. Não resistindo ao aroma adocicado, abriu um pouquinho a boca, o suficiente para que a colher pudesse entrar... "Hiei, o que engorda, mata..." Palavras de um ladrão que o cuidava quando era bebe.

Yusuke que estava conversando animado com Keiko do lado oposto da mesa, ficou com a boca aberta e virou a cabeça da menina para frente. Ambos boquiabertos, observavam a cena rara: Hiei tinha acabado de pular no colo de Kurama, ronronando: - Quero mais, Kuramaaaa-chaaan...- Após esse 'pequeno' ato de Hiei, o silêncio tomou a sala. Até mesmo Kuwabara que estava contando como quebrou a cara de uns garotos para Yukina, virou a cabeça para o lado na menção do nome Kurama-chan...

Kurama congelado com Hiei nos braços, olhava para a parede atrás de Yusuke e Keiko. Não podia fazer nada para tirar proveito da situação, talvez... Kurama tentou se controlar e empunhou de novo a colher tentando assim tirar certos pensamentos maldosos de sua mente. Hiei ronronou ainda mais alto quando a segunda colherada foi chegando mais perto da sua boca. Ele abriu a boquinha num gesto exagerado e fitou a colher, esperando ser alimentado na boca. O silêncio ainda imperava na sala, todos olhando para hiei e para o ruivo que agora tinha a face da cor de seus cabelos.

A colher chegou até seu destino, os olhos dos outros se arregalaram quando Hiei abraçou o pescoço de kurama, fechando os seus para saborear ainda melhor o doce. Ficaram os dois assim durante um bom tempo, até que a raposa não conseguiu mas se segurar. Ignorando os outros, pegou outra colherada do pudim e enfiou na boca, saboreando de novo a textura suave. Logo que o demônio de fogo notou o que ele estava fazendo, soltou o abraço e se grudou nos lábios adocicados da raposa. A principio não era para ser um beijo, mas era isso o que parecia para todos os presentes. Hiei, logo após grudar seus lábios ferozmente nos da raposa, forçou sua língua pra dentro, roubando ao mesmo tempo o sabor da boca quente e o frio escorregadio do pudim.

Kurama paralisou-se de vez, e ao em vez de se apoderar da situação, como faria se ainda fosse o youko milenar, somente abriu um pouco a boca, dando espaço a investida do koorime em busca do pudim. Sentia muito desconforto. Por que nunca lhe passara na cabeça a idéia de dar pudim para Hiei? Quando eles estivessem sozinhos no seu quarto, longe de tantos olhares curiosos! Voltou à si, só que era tarde demais. Quando se virou, buscando um ângulo mais confortável, o gostinho de pudim acabou. Só conseguiu dar um ângulo mais favorável aos espectadores para que vissem com exatidão o momento em que Hiei se separou dele, com a língua vermelha melada ainda para fora da boca, com os olhinhos fechados. Não abriu os olhos, foi chegando lentamente mais perto dos lábios da raposa, circulando-os com sua língua, ora buscando um pouco mais do gosto do pudim, ora limpando a calda que ainda estava no cantinho da boca do ruivo.

-Kuramaaa-chaaaan... – Falou com uma vozinha doce – ... quero mais! - Um 'ahhhhh!' foi pronunciado por todos os presentes, enquanto que Kurama queria que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o engolisse, alias, não só a ele, mas a Hiei também. Pegou a quarta colherada de pudim e a colocou em frente de Hiei, seguido por um muxoxo de protesto deste. - Nhaa! Kuramaaa-chaaan! Você não quer comer mais? - Logo após dizer isso, ele arrancou a colher e a enfiou na boca da raposa, logo após dando um beijo nele de desentupir pia.

Yusuke já imaginava que Kurama não estava se sentindo muito á vontade, colocou o pudim numa embalagem e a deixou a frente do amigo. Após Hiei e Kurama compartilharem o sabor do pudim, eles se depararam com o embrulho e Hiei ronronou: -Kuramaaaa-chaaan, cadê o pudim? Eu quero mais pudim! - Escondeu a carinha com os olhos cheios de lágrimas mos cabelos ruivos, enquanto que Kurama olhava interrogativamente para Yusuke.

- Pode levar com você. - Yusuke respondeu, apontando para o embrulho. - Se quiser, é claro. - Piscou o olho para a raposa.

Kurama corou mais ainda, permanecendo mudo, apenas ouvindo os murmúrios que agora enchiam a sala. Levantou-se, com o koorime grudado, esfregando o rosto contra a sua calça jeans. Segurando Hiei de encontro a seu corpo com um dos braços e com a mão livre pegando o embrulho, se dirigiu à porta do apartamento. - Err, será que alguém poderia me dar uma mãozinha? - Botan imediatamente se levantou e dando uma risadinha girou a chave na fechadura. Kurama pensou que sua noite não poderia ficar pior, enquanto que Hiei não pensava nada, sendo embalado pelo perfume de rosas que o cabelo da raposa desprendia.

- Boa noite, Hiei... - Notou que este nem ouvia mais, refugiado na imensidão vermelha dos fios de cabelos cheirosos do ruivo – Boa noite, Kuramaaa-chan! - Keiko imitava Hiei, dando risadinhas junto com Kuwabara. Somente Yukina e Shizuru, que ainda não estava bêbada, continuavam quietas, entendendo a situação do amigo e o confortando com o olhar.

Antes que Kurama pudesse responder, Hiei falou baixinho, mas ainda assim todos conseguiram ouvir: - Kuramaaa-chaaaan, o que você passa nesse seu cabelo, esse cheirinho é tããão... uaaaa, gostoooso... - Se aconchegou ainda mais em Kurama, para a seguir pegar no sono, roncando baixinho.

- Huahahahaha! - Botan e Kuwabara riam enquanto que Kurama se escorregava para o corredor. Assim que a porta foi fechada, arrumou Hiei em suas costas e desceu as escadas com o demônio de fogo adormecido, não tendo paciência para esperar o elevador.

Os dois caminhavam na rua, em direção a casa do ruivo, com Hiei ainda adormecido. Kurama não tivera muita escolha, não podia simplesmente largar o koorime em um galho de árvore por ai. Só existia um problema: Sua mãe. Obvio que a ningen já deveria estar em casa, porque o relógio do ruivo apontava 19 e 10. Pensando numa desculpa pra dar, acabou não olhando para o chão, e logo encontrou uma graaande pedra no seu caminho. Tropeçou direitinho, indo se esborrachar no chão, com Hiei voando de suas costas e caindo de cara no chão, um pouco mais à frente. Koorimes também voam.. O youko se levantou e foi verificar se Hiei estava bem. Quando chegou até lá notou que ele estava segurando o choro, com lágrimas nos olhos. O pudim descansava intacto, na mão do youko.

- Humf, humf, humf... - Hiei fungava descontrolado, ao menos ainda não estava chorando. A raposa chegou mais perto para enxergar o que Hiei escondia com as mãos. Tirou suas mãozinhas de cima da bochecha direita dele e viu alguns arranhões minusculos, mas o suficiente para sangrar.

- Não se preocupe, Hiei-chan, já já chegamos em casa, eu faço um curativo no seu rosto e te dou mais pudim, okay? – O ruivo disse, esperando fazer com que aquela expressão de tristeza se afastasse do rostinho do koorime.

- Pudim, pudim, pudim! – A tática de Kurama funcionou, o pequeno demônio de fogo agora balançava seus braços, tentando criar asas ou algo do tipo.

- Vamos! – O youko pegou na mão de Hiei e tentava o puxar, sua casa estava bem pertinho agora, já conseguia até vê-la no final da rua. Parou com o esforço quando viu que Hiei nem se movia . - O que foi agora?

- Me carrega Kurama-chan? - O koorime levantou os braços, pedindo para ser pego no colo. Kurama não resistiu, pegou o youkai e recomeçou a andar em direção a casa, enquanto Hiei brincava com uma mecha de seus cabelos. Um pouco mais perto de sua casa, Kurama foi surpreendido com um puxão para baixo e um beijo. Dessa vez conseguiu corresponder ao doce beijo, os dois brincando com suas línguas. - Kurama-chan, a,a,ai,ai, achim! - Hiei espirou bem na cara do youko antes de terminar a frase... estava anoitecendo e esfriando aos poucos.

Finalmente Kurama conseguiu chegar até a porta de casa, mas ao botar o embrulho no chão e colocar a mão no bolso descobrira que perdeu a chave. Tocou a campainha e sua mãe abriu a porta, aparentemente estava preparando o jantar na hora, já que estava vestindo um avental com imagens de vegetais sorridentes. – Shuuichi, quem é ele? É seu amigo? Oh, ele está machucado. – O ruivo não deu satisfação à sua mãe, colocou Hiei sentadinho no sofá.

-Me espere um pouquinho. – Foi colocar o pudim na geladeira e pegar uma toalha para secar seu rosto. Como essa noite foi cansativa, e pior, ainda nem acabou...

_Continua_

* * *

Continua... só se eu quiser . é claro... não perca! Parte 2 – Em quanto o pudim não vem! - As salamandras 

Continuarei atordoando vocês com minhas historias bobinhas e sem sentido! Huahahaha!

**Postem um Review pleaaase! Se não... eu faço o hiei ter uma dor de barriga por ter comido tanto doce no próximo capítulooo!**


	2. Enquanto o pudim não vem! As salamandras

**Meu pudim**

_Por Sargantanas_

Postado dia 06 de novembro de 2004

**Nota da Autora:** Hello yay! Eu sou a Saaga e estou novamente derrubando pudim no teclado enquanto tento escrever algo que preste! Então vamos lá, esse é a segunda parte da minha fic, acho que não vai passar de quatro capítulos, mas quem sabe, se eu tiver mais idéias...

****

**Dômo Arigatou:** À **_Megara-20_** e **_Paula-chan_**, por me incentivarem a continuar essa fanfiction tão docinha!

****

**Ingredientes:** Kurama aproveitador **mais** pudim **mais** Hiei-chan **é igual **Yaoi **o/** Se não gostar, não leia... mas se só você já está tendo arrepios de prazer só com a palavra "yaoi" vá em frente!

****

**Disclaimer:** Eu infelizmente não sou dona de Kurama, Hiei, Shuuichi Minamino, Yuyu Hakusho, as partes citas em cima e em baixo o/ (ui!) e mais vários outros personagens desse anime maravilhoso. Mas eu sou dona dos meus dedos, então escrevo sobre eles sem a menor culpa!

* * *

**Parte 2 – Enquanto o pudim não vem – As salamandras**

Quando retornou do banheiro, encontrou Hiei chorando, com a sua mãezinha Shiori colocando spray anti-séptico na bochecha do youkai.

- Ah, vocês já se apresentaram? Hiei, essa é minha mãe Shiori. - Hiei ficou mudo. Quando Shiori terminou de fazer o curativo, se levantou e foi até ele, ficando na ponta dos pés colocando o dedinho no nariz de Kurama.

- Cadê meu pudim? - Perguntou sério, mas mesmo assim com a voz manhosa. - Vamos comer pudim, não é? - O punho de Hiei cintilou com algumas chamas negras, ameaçadoras.

-Hiei-chan, você é amiguinho do Shuuichi? Que legal, vou buscar chocolate pra vocês! - Nem acabou de falar e kurama já tinha arrastado o koorime para o quarto... err... logo para o banheiro, o cheiro de algo queimando em si mesmo o fez notar o quanto a situação estava difícil: Hiei consegui se lembrar de como se usa as chamas, e isso é um bom sinal. Se enfiou logo embaixo do chuveiro já ligado pra apagar as pequeninas chamas que espalhavam por sua camiseta rosa novinha do Bad Luck... – "a cara do Shindou ficou toda preta..." - Pensou. Hiei só o observava entretido até que a raposa se cansou e o colocou sob a água fria. Um guincho ecoou pela noite enquanto que o koorime tentava fugir da água, que agora era vapor.

Finalmente o demônio de fogo se acalmou e parou de usar seu poder, a água continuou a cair fria sobre eles enquanto suas roupas se encharcavam ainda mais. Olhando para cima, o demônio pode ver as feições do rosto de kurama se acalmando e até ficando um pouco vermelhas. Pouco nada, Hiei se virou ficando de frente e perguntou friamente o que ele e a raposa faziam embaixo de um rio que caia de pé em cima deles? Okay, ele voltou ao normal. Kurama soltou uma risadinha muito parecida com a das colegiais que suspiravam por ele, não foi tão ruim quanto ele imaginava. Mas agora, o banheiro estava com as paredes todas molhadas devido ao vapor, um demônio de fogo estava bem ensopado a frente dele, e ele sem fazer nada.

Hiei deu um passo pra trás dentro do Box e desistiu de tentar entender, só tirou sua capa e foi logo a seguir tirando a regata preta que usava por baixo. Kurama tinha congelado enquanto que a água do chuveiro parecia ter ficado mais quente, ou era só ele? O koorime rosnou para que a raposa saísse da frente e voltou para debaixo da ducha, enquanto que kurama tentava achar palavras na garganta, mas resolveu fazer algo mais significativo, saiu do Box e foi em direção a porta, logo a seguir trancando-a, enquanto era seguido pelo olhar do demônio de fogo. Tirou sua camiseta do Bad Luck e a colocou e algum canto, nem conseguiu olhar direto, tamanho o seu nervosismo. Continuou usando a calça, obvio, mas tirou os tênis e as meias. Já no Box, observava Hiei imóvel e então tomou coragem, ele estava dando um voto de confiança para o ruivo. Pegou o vidro de shampoo de morango na prateleira e despejou um pouco do conteúdo na palma da mão, logo massageando a cabeça negra do koorime. Estes fios pareciam nunca ter visto um pente na vida, mas agora estavam perdendo contra a água. A espuma branca trouxe também um leve ronronar do koorime, algo que a raposa achou adorável, e hiei se perdia novamente nas sensações.

Enquanto que Hiei se perguntava como chegou até ali, Kurama estava aproveitando a deixa e pegando um sabonete e uma esponja, mas houve uma batida na porta. Kurama bufou silenciosamente e foi abrir a porta, enquanto o pequeno tentava a todo custo tirar a espuma do cabelo e fazer ele ressuscitar.

- Sim, 'kaasan? - Espiando por uma frestinha na porta ele pode ver uma barra de chocolate na mão de Shiori, que já foi perguntando o que ele estava fazendo.

- Querido, o que você esta fazendo? Eu trouxe o chocolate, mas não achei vocês dois no quarto? Cadê Hiei-chan? - Tentava abrir a porta, enquanto que Kurama só arrancou o chocolate da mão dela e foi logo inventando uma história. Odiava mentir para sua mãe, mas já mentiu muito até hoje, então só mais uma não ia fazer diferença, certo?

- Hiei-chan estava com cabelo cheio de poeira, sabe 'kaasan, ele derrubou meu caderno atrás da cama e se meteu lá embaixo pra buscar, apareceu até com uma teia de arranha na cabeça depois. - Kurama parecia confiante, anos como o youko prateado o ensinaram a como enganar uma pesso...

- Mas Shuu-chan, você não tinha limpado seu quarto ainda essa semana? - Não tem como conseguir sempre, mãe é mãe... Hiei só revirava os olhos vermelhos em baixo do chuveiro. Kurama continuou a enrolação e disse que teve que o convencer a tomar banho, e também ele o tinha molhado todo, agora estava o ajudando a lavar o cabelo. A imagem do cabelo negro antigravitacional de Hiei veio a sua mente, e ela não disse mas nada, já estava convencida. Disse que ia ao supermercado. Uma idéia se formando na mente da raposa não o parou mais de irritar.

- 'kaasan, Hiei me pediu para escolher um presente para a mãe dele que faz aniversário nessa segunda feira, você pode trazer uma caixa de bombons com licor para eu dar pra ele? - A mãe de kurama concordou com a cabeça e desapareceu escada a baixo.

Agora, de volta aos experimentos. Kurama trancou a porta, vendo o rotulo do chocolate: Chocolate meio amargo. 'Acho que serve' Pensou e trouxe junto aos lábios do koorime um pedaço, enquanto que também comia um. Era mais uma coisa diferente para o pequeno youkai, mas sempre é bom experimentar coisas novas. Sim, ele comeu. Comeu meio desconfiado, mas isso era normal para ele. Logo tinha um Hiei mais desinibido e curioso, e muito mais falante.

Ora, o professor já tem material. Agora sim Kurama tinha certeza de o pequeno koorime tem um grande problema psico-alimentar. Não pode evitar, sua natureza de youko prevalecendo, logo iria tirar proveito desse problema.

- Kurama, o que é isso? - Se referia ao sabonete, o ruivo teve que tira-lo das mãos ele antes que ele o enfiasse na boca.

- Isso se chama sabonete, Hiei, e serve para ficar cheiroso e limpo. - Kurama quase que se enforcou com a mangueirinha do chuveiro por usar termos tão simples, mas de qualquer jeito era para que o demônio de fogo pudesse entender.

-Hn, e como se fica limpo com isso, Kurama?

- Bem, você esfrega na esponja e depois passa por todo seu corpo. - Apontou para a esponja em forma de caranguejo no chão.

- Ah, parece complicado... mas eu acho que entendi, Kurama. - Ele tirou os cintos e a calça, e para o delírio do ruivo se abaixo para pegar a esponja fujona. - Não vai tomar banho também?

Kurama escapou do seu transe e foi tirando a calça, enquanto que Hiei só olhava curioso para o chuveiro.

* * *

**Continua**

_Yay! o/ Eu realmente estou escrevendo isso? Não pensei que ia realmente postar essa história... aiai, a vida é imprevisível. Então! Review Review! Ou querem perder a cena do chuveiro mais a dos bombons de licor? Tadinho do Hiei, quem sabe agora ele tem não tem uma intoxicação alimentar e vomita em cima do Kurama-chan? Qual será a explicação do seu problema psico-alimentar? Please Review! Ah, e já vou fazendo merchan da nova fic que eu já toh escrevendo, o nome é " Segredos da corte" Só que ela não vai aparecer aqui tão cedo, quem sabe quando começar a saga do torneio do makai eu posto ela? Ah, to escrevendo outra também, o nome é a "Fábula da pétalas", e acho que vou posta-la no meio do mês..._

**Dômo Arigatou Gozaimasu à todos que leram... agora corram e vão postar reviews, se não eu corto o essencial da cena do banheiro.**


	3. Frente a frente com o desconhecido

**Meu pudim**

_Por Sargantanas_

Postado dia 19 de novembro de 2004 

**Notas da autora: La Li Ho! **Olha só eu aqui, com mais um capítulo de meu pudim! Desculpem a demora, mas eu estive realmente ocupada... Eu pareço uma tartaruga escrevendo... E começam as provas trimestrais! Não sei mais o que fazer! Boas notícias: Essa é a penúltima parte de Meu Pudim! Yeah... chegando lá no... Lemon o/... outra boa notícia... lá no final eu conto! Leiam, e não esqueçam de comentar! o/

**Doumo Arigatou: **Meu deus... um montão de gente comentou! o/ Estou tão emocionada!

**Ingredientes:** Kurama aproveitador **mais** pudim **mais** Hiei-chan **é igual ** Yaoi **o/** Se não gostar, não leia... mas se só você já está tendo arrepios de prazer só com a palavra "yaoi" vá em frente! **Cof cof... LEMON!** Isso mesmo! Neste capitulo e provavelmente no próximo vai ter lemon... então os de menor deveriam ir embora... não digam que eu não avisei.

**Disclaimer:** Eu infelizmente não sou dona de Kurama, Hiei, Shuuichi Minamino, Yuyu Hakusho, as partes citas em cima e em baixo o/ (ui!) e mais vários outros personagens desse anime maravilhoso. Mas eu sou dona dos meus dedos, então escrevo sobre eles sem a menor culpa!

* * *

**Parte 3 – Frente a frente com o desconhecido**

_No ultimo capítulo:_

_- Ah, parece complicado... mas eu acho que entendi, Kurama. - Ele tirou os cintos e a calça, e para o delírio do ruivo se abaixo para pegar a esponja fujona. - Não vai tomar banho também?_

Kurama escapou de seu transe e foi tirando a calça, enquanto que Hiei só olhava curioso para o chuveiro.

* * *

Sim, agora mesmo uma raposa prateada de mil anos tinha seu almoço à sua frente... o que a raposinha faria? Atacaria o pequeno coelho preto de uma vez, não dando a ele a chance de escapar? Ou talvez simplesmente dava uma cenoura a ele para que ficasse bem gordinho, enquanto ela só tirava algumas casquinhas? Kurama pesava essas duas opções em sua mente, enquanto observava Hiei esfregar o sabonete na esponja.

- Certo, e agora, Kurama? É só isso antes de esfregar? – Hiei começou a esfregar um braço, enquanto kurama se decidia.---

- Isso mesmo, Hiei... quer ajuda com suas costas? – Outra vez ele olhou para a mangueirinha, querendo novamente que ela se enroscasse em seu pescoço e o matasse. Anos como o youko prateado não lhe ensinaram melhores táticas de abordagem? Kurama parou de se autoflagelar depois de um minuto, mas Hiei ainda... – Quanto tempo você vai ficar esfregando esse braço, Hiei? Não quer ajuda, eu já disse que posso lavar suas costas...

Após o ruivo dizer isso, o pequenino parou de lavar o braço. Logo estava dando voltas em si mesmo, como um cachorro atrás do rabo. Depois de muito tentar com sua velocidade, concluiu:

- Tudo bem, eu não consigo alcançar mesmo... – Isso já faz parte da natureza do koorime há muito tempo. Por mais ajuda que lhe oferecessem, ele preferiria fazer as coisas sozinhas de seu próprio modo. Mas uma vez, o ruivo sentiu uma pontinha de preocupação, e recuou um pouco em sua investida. Porém a natureza de youko o mandou ir mais fundo. Hora de conseguir outro beijo...

O youko disfarçado de ningen com cara de menina pegou a esponja da mão do koorime, logo começando a lavar as costas deste. Esfregar... a esponja, nada mais. Deixou o pequeno todo ensaboado, logo começando uma massagem... acho que é agora!

- E então, Hiei-chan? Se sente melhor? Relaxe um pouco... – Agora as mãos do youko meio que se preocupavam com outros lugares. Circulando a cintura do pequeno demônio de fogo, foi o trazendo mais para perto, para perto de seus lábios. Hiei continuava imóvel, enquanto Kurama sussurrava algumas palavras sobre seu pescoço molhado. – Melhor assim?

- A esponja jazia esquecida no chão, Kurama empurrava um pouco mais o koorime para que ambos estivessem ao alcance da água. – Raposa? – Um sussurro quase inaudível em meio ao sons da água caindo sobre seus corpos saiu da boca do koorime. Kurama tomou isso como um sinal e foi virando o koorime, para que suas bocas pudessem se encontrar.

Sabe o que kurama encontrou? Olhos enevoados e uma ereção. Era de se esperar, isso era pra ser um lemon... – Kurama, você vai me explicar o que diabos é isso. – Era uma afirmativa, Hiei apontava para seu baixo ventre

- Você não sabe o que é isso Hiei? Quer que eu dê um jeito pra você? – O koorime soltou um "Hn" e estava agora analisando o que Kurama iria fazer a seguir.

- Hiei, feche os olhos... – Kurama disse, enquanto se maravilhava com a adorável visão de um Hiei tão vulnerável... os três olhinhos fechados e tudo mais. Se beijaram. Oops, leiam: Kurama beijou Hiei. O koorime continuava imóvel, como um ídolo de pedra. Mesmo assim, O ruivo forçou um pouco mais e conseguiu achar a língua do pequeno. Então... Nhac Acreditem, Hiei o mordeu mesmo... – ITHAI HIEI! AÇA Q NAM DUEU? – Kurama tentava falar com pontinha da língua mordida pra fora da boca.

- Hn, Gomen. – Agora foi a vez de Hiei partir para cima de Kurama, dessa vez os papeis invertidos, foi a vez de Kurama picar empacado. Mas logo os dois correspondiam, uma luta sem vencedores. Quando ambos já estavam sem ar, separaram-se. – E agora, Kurama? Hn... – Hiei olhou melhor para o ruivo e viu que ele estava com o mesmo... problema. – Você também. – E apontou para o membro do ruivo. Não pode fazer nada além de corar...

- Vamos ao que interessa, Hiei-chan. Depois você faz as perguntas. – 'Ele nunca fez isso antes' Pensou, e logo estava colado junto ao corpo de Hiei, dessa vez com as mãos perambulando por todo o corpo do baixinho. Se beijavam, numa busca desesperada por suas almas, se acariciavam, tentando tocar o coração um do outro. Kurama foi deixando a boca doce do koorime e descendo os lábios pelo seu pescoço, arrancando alguns gemidos mal contidos. A trilha de beijos descia agora pelo peito molhado , indo em direção aos mamilos de Hiei. O circulava com a língua, até não resistir mais à idéia de se vingar. O mordeu, mas não o suficiente para sair sangue. Hiei só prendeu o ar nos pulmões, nem tentou torrar o ruivo, como seria sua reação normal.

- Kurama... Kisama...

- Okay, eu não faço mais isso. – Agora o youko se dirigia mas para baixo... não tão pra baixo... para o umbigo de Hiei. O koorime, tudo o que conseguiu fazer, foi soltar alguns gemidos. Kurama fez então sua boca chegar finalmente até o membro pulsante do demônio de fogo. Não se agüentava mais, logo mantinha a cabeça do pênis de Hiei na boca. O koorime, virgem, não sabia o que fazer, mas o instinto o mandava ter mais daquele contato. Usou as mãos para o forçar a raposa a o abocanhar em toda a sua extensão.

- Hn, Kurama... – 'Como alguém consegue fazer isso com a língua?' – Que loucura é... – Kurama tirou sua boca do membro de Hiei, ainda insatisfeito, colocando uma mão na base.

- Quer que eu pare? – Ele parecia sério, mas na verdade tudo o queria era não deixar sua presa ir embora.

- Eu nunca disse isso... – Corou um pouquinho, Kurama viu e começou a rir como uma colegial. – Só quero saber que diabos você está fazendo comigo, Kurama. – E a raposa continuava rindo... – Por mil demônios, Kurama, qual é a graça?

- Ei, eu acho que ele gosta da minha mão, Hiei-chan... – E desatou a rir ainda mais alto. Inconscientemente, Hiei forçava seus quadris em um vai e vem na mão de Kurama. Realmente, isso se chama instinto. É muito improvável que o demônio já tivesse feito isso antes.

- Hn, maldito... – Ele se lançou novamente em direção aos lábios do Ningen. –Unh – Apartando o beijo, disse: - Termine logo com isso, Raposa.

Conseguiu voltou ao seu oficio, o youko. Sua boca trabalhava incansavelmente em Hiei, com todos os séculos de pratica que teve como o Youko, trazendo-o aos seus limites. Não demoraria muito para o demônio de fogo chegar lá, e em meio a súplicas por mais, ele chegou. Meio que um grunhido feral, tal forte foi o clímax.

'Ele precisava disso há muito tempo...' – Hiei depositava toda a sua semente na boca da raposa, que sorvia cada gota como se fosse água no deserto. Realmente, um youko muito pervertido. Logo, quando Hiei terminou, parecia ter ficado cansado, muito cansado...

- Nem pra me agradecer, a criatura... – Soltou um suspiro antes de analisar a situação: Estava no banheiro do segundo andar, acabara de fazer Hiei descobrir as maravilhas do sexo... bom ele não conhecia tudo, não ainda. Principalmente por que o amor se faz entre duas pessoas, ambas precisam ficar satisfeitas... Olhando novamente para a face adormecida do youkai, desistiu, e olhou para seu membro ignorado...

- Reticências, indicam omissão. – Colocou o koorime em baixo da água do chuveiro novamente, com duplos motivos: Assim ele se limpava e de grátis já ficava de pé. Novamente analisando a situação: Ninguém em casa, nenhuma toalha no banheiro, sua mãe as tinha lavado. Não era tão longo assim o caminho até o seu quarto, certo? Ficava no fim do corredor.

Vamos Kurama, autocontrole... você consegue fazer essa ereção ir embora... pense em algo inocente... os ursinhos carinhos... pense em algo nojento... aquelas espinhas nas costas do Kuwabara... afinal, por que ele teve que mostrar aquilo pra gente? Foi a infelicidade de estarmos no lugar errado na hora errada... acho que já foi o suficiente. Kurama já estava mais apto ao trabalho, fechou a torneira do chuveiro, pegou um Hiei meio acordado meio dormindo e abriu a porta.

'Até agora tudo ocorreu bem.' – Quando estavam já na metade do caminho... Kurama escorrega, indo ele e o koorime ao chão.

- Hn, Kurama... – Abraçando-se no pescoço do ruivo, tentou achar uma posição mais confortável para dormir, sentando encima da agora novamente desperta ereção. – ZZZ...

- Mas que hora é essa pra dormir, Hiei-chan... – Como se ele não estivesse gostando da posição, segurou o Hiei enganchado com as pernas em sua cintura e começou novamente o caminho em direção ao quarto. Sons de passos ecoaram na escada.

- Um, oi Shu... Shuuichi? O que você faz aqui peladão... e... – Olhou para o que ruivo tinha no lugar em que suas pernas se juntavam com seu tronco, em meio aos pelos vermelhos. Ignorando o fato... – O que é ele?

**Continua**

* * *

_Oh... Kurama sofre, ui, como sofre... Tem tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada. Quem é? Se você é baka o sufiente para não ter descoberto quem é, vai ficar aé o próximo capítulo sem saber... vamos, é fácil... quatro pessoas moram na casa dos minamino... Alguém?_

_Ah, são duas boas notícias... bem, uma delas pode ser ruim, dependendo da pessoa..._

_Sem mais enrolação:_

_1º. No próximo capítulo, ou seja, o último, teremos... **Youko**! lol Pobre Hiei..._

_2º. Como já disse, o próximo capítulo é o último, então... vocês ainda me amam, certo? No dia em que essa historinha receber 30 ou mais comentários, eu posto o epílogo... se gostaram e leram até aqui, comentem! O que acharam? O que poderia melhorar no último capitulo? _

_Hehe, por que eu estou usando essas técnicas... foi o Seguchi que me ensinou, gostaram? Um beijão, agora eu vou voltar pra dentro da minha toca e dormir... **Nanoda!**_

Nota Final: Vocês ainda me amam, não é verdade? Eu realmente não sei escrever lemon... Ahh! Cadê a mangueirinha do chuveiro? Adeus, ningenkai!


	4. Ladrão Peladão

**Meu pudim**

_Por Sargantanas_

Postado no dia30 de novembrode 2004

**Notas da autora: Laliho! **Oizinho, eu sou a Saaga, a autora da história. Também conhecida como Shuu-chan, mas isso não importa muito... Ta-dam! Esse é o... desculpem, ainda não é o ultimo capitulo. se esconde dos tomatesO que foi? Só tive idéias boas hoje!... Hehe, bem, como eu ia dizendo, me comprometo a escrever dois capítulos a mais pra essa história, totalizando 6, sem epílogo. Quem sabe eu escrevo o epílogo, mas só o tempo dirá. Então, não reclamem se a história tomar um rumo... estranho. Postem Reviews, pra que eu fique feliz.

**Doumo Arigatou: Brazinha**, e **Mary Annie Bell!**

**Ingredientes:** Kurama aproveitador **mais** pudim **mais** Hiei-chan **é igual à** Yaoi **o/** Se não gostar, não leia... mas se só você já está tendo arrepios de prazer só com a palavra "yaoi" vá em frente! **Nope, sem lemon nesse capítulo, somente dois youkais completamente peladões! **

**Disclaimer:** Eu infelizmente não sou dona de Kurama, Hiei, Shuuichi Minamino, Yuyu Hakusho, as partes citas em cima e em baixo o/ (ui!) e mais vários outros personagens desse anime maravilhoso. Mas eu sou dona dos meus dedos, então escrevo sobre eles sem a menor culpa!

* * *

**Parte 4 – Ladrão Peladão**

_No ultimo capítulo:_

_- Mas que hora é essa pra dormir, Hiei-chan... – Como se ele não estivesse gostando da posição, segurou o Hiei enganchado com as pernas em sua cintura e começou novamente o caminho em direção ao quarto. Sons de passos ecoaram na escada._

_- Um, oi Shu... Shuuichi? O que você faz aqui peladão... e... – Olhou para o que ruivo tinha no lugar em que suas pernas se juntavam com seu tronco, em meio aos pelos vermelhos. Ignorando o fato... – O que é ele?_

* * *

A pessoa misteriosa vai até o interruptor e acende a luz, deixando todo o mistério para trás. Se chamava Shuuichi, e no momento estava comendo uma casquinha do Mc Donald's. Sim, Shuuichi era o meio irmão de Shuuichi, que por ironia do destino, ou não, tinha o mesmo nome que ele.

- Oi Shuuichi, e então? – Deu uma lambida na casquinha. – Não vai explicar o que esta fazendo aqui correndo completamente nu e molhado segurando um outro GAROTO? – Deu mais uma lambida, agora chegando um poço mais perto.

- Err, bem, sabe o que é Shuu-chan... – Extremamente rápido, como sempre. Hiei já farejava um cheiro no ar, e fazia isso sem esconder de ninguém. Parecia um cachorrinho, pela segunda vez na noite. Pulou de onde estava, agarrado em Shuuichi, e avançou pra cima de Shuuichi.

- AHHHHH! Tira isso de MIM! – Corria em círculos no pequeno corredor, agora com o menino peladão agarrado em suas pernas.

- Doce Doce Doce! Doce Doce Doce! – Uh oh, Hiei acabara de ter uma recaída. Só largou Shuuichi logo após conseguir arrancar a casquinha da mão dele. – EEEEEEEEH! – Já ia se preparando para dar no pé quando esbarrou em um tórax úmido.

- Onde pensa que vai, Hiei-chan? – O demônio de fogo levantou seu olhar para o ruivo.

- Eu vou comer, Kurama-chan! – Isso tudo com a carinha mais linda do mundo. Pelo visto ia fugir pra não ter que dividir o sorvete com a raposa.

- E o Shuuichi?

- Bem, ele fica olhando, acho... – Revirou os olhinhos vermelhos. Demônio bem egoísta essa...

- Devolve Hiei-chan... – O tom de voz de Kurama foi ficando um pouco mais ameçador, com ares de Youko. Shuuichi só observava, entretido.

- O que eu ganho com isso? – A paciência de Kurama já estava se acabando, mas final teve a adorável idéia de...

- Pudim! – Pular para o prato principal. Acham que ajudou alguma coisa?

- Pudim Pudim? – Parece que funcionou, Hiei-chan largou a casquinha... no chão.

- Pudim Pudim! – Shuuichi só olhava cabisbaixo para a meleca no tapete que um dia foi seu sorvete, com duas pequenas lágrimas no canto dos olhos.

- Pudiiiiiiiiim! – E lá se foi o vulto pelado, descendo as escadas. Kurama, não só com uma, com várias gotas na testa, suspirou aliviado.

- E agora, Shuuichi, vai me explicar alguma coisa? Pra começar, o QUE é ele. – Agora sim, o irmão de Kurama foi direto ao ponto. – E depois você vai me comprar uma daquelas casquinhas com chocolate. – Hehe, ninguém passa a perna nesse cara.

- Depois eu te compro um sundae de morango, sem problema. – Espirou, voando meleca verde pra cara do Shuuichi, que estava a um metro de distancia dele. – Ele é só um amiguinho meu, mas primeiro deixa eu colocar uma roupa, ta esfriando e... – Outro espirro, dessa vez o irmão conseguiu desviar a tempo.

- Tudo bem, então amanha a gente se fala. – Se moveu em direção ao banheiro, quem sabe pra limpar a cara melecada. – Ai meu Deus! Shuuichi seu animal. – Roupas molhadas atiradas em todos os cantos, muitas poças d'água e paredes suando o recepcionaram. Para completar a cena, a roupa de baixo de Hiei estava dentro da pia, e a de Kurama em cima da descarga. Avançou lentamente em direção à pia, se tivesse uma pinça a teria usado, e removeu a peça de roupa do meio do caminho.

Um estrondo se ouviu vindo do andar de baixo e Kurama tinha certeza de que não foi uma boa idéia ter deixado o koorime sozinho. – Hiei! – Correu ainda nu em direção à cozinha, mas quando chegou lá... Hiei se encontrava acocorado a frente da geladeira, mostrando sua bundinha dura e quem sabe, se você olhasse um pouco melhor... Comia o pudim como se fossem seus últimos minutos de vida. Assim que sentiu o youko entrar no cômodo, foi virando lentamente a cabeça, o máximo que pôde.

- Hiei, você tem idéia do estrago que fez na cozinha? – Kurama tinha posto as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé no chão, como uma mulher. O cômico, além da sua nudez, foi que o demônio de fogo se agarrou ao pudim e pulou pela janela. Era impossível que Kurama passasse por aquela janelinha, já tinha sido um grande esforço para o Koorime. Não pensou duas vezes, deu a volta e saiu pela porta da frente. Bem, ele iria sair, se sua mãe já não estivesse à cinco passos da casa. Alarmado por perder a visão da ponta do cabelo negro desaparecendo no horizonte, ignorou sua mãe, pegou o tapete da entrada e se foi.

- Shuuichi meu filho! Aonde você vai sem suas roupas? – Shiori largou as compras no chão e foi correndo, mas correndo mesmo, buscar roupas limpas para o filho no closet. Voltou rápido, com sua impressionante velocidade de mãe, que até mesmo conseguiu ver o filho cruzando a rua. – Cuidado com os carros Shuuichi! – Agora sim, correu atrás dele gritando: - Shuuichi Minamino, volte já aqui nesse exato momento e ao menos coloque suas calças! – A menção do nome Shuuichi Minamino foi o suficiente para todas as casas da rua se iluminarem. Em poucos minutos, toda a vizinhança já sabia que era bem vinda no traseiro do Shuuichi, que desfilava usando seu tapete.

- Hiei-chan, volta aquiiii! – Completamente rubro, Kurama quase alcançava o demônio de fogo. Graças à Kami-sama Hiei-chan tropeçou em suas próprias unhas do pé, quase caindo dentro de uma fonte. Nem notaram, mas já estavam dentro do parque que ficava à 4 quadras da casa dos minamino. – Ai, Hiei, finalmente, por que você fugiu?

- Fiquei com medo... que você tirasse o meu pudim de mim. – Hiei foi chegando mais perto, devagarzinho, com um sorriso puro nos lábios adocicados.

- Hiei-chan... – Kurama já ia avançando em direção aos lábios do koorime, como em qualquer final de novela em que o protagonista finalmente proclama os lábios de sua amada com um beijo. Ia avançando, até que o som de risadas o tirou de seu momento romântico. Puxou Hiei para trás de um arbusto que ficava na frente de um banco.

- Hehe, Kaito... eu não sabia que você podia ser assim tão romântico. – A jovem, de aproximadamente um metro e meio e óculos fundo de garrafa, se sentou no banco. De onde Kurama estava podia ver claramente a colegial. Ele estava um pouquinho acima do peso também.

- Hn, menina, tem muitas partes de mim que você não ainda não conhece... – Logo apareceu Kaito no seu campo de vista. Ele estava usando uma blusa aberta no estilo don ruan e uma calça justa. Kurama já estava tendo calafrios de ver o colega, ainda mais naqueles trajes, com essa iluminação precária e com uma namorada. Kaito agora se sentou no banco, e com uma das mãos tirava uma mecha do cabelo oleoso da menina de sua face, acidentalmente estourando uma espinha.

Kurama já estava quase vomitando, a mesma coisa acontecia com Hiei. Até mesmo o truque da planta geléia saindo pelo nariz não tinha sido tão nojento. Mas os dois youkais nus continuavam bravamente atrás do arbusto, mesmo que pudessem fechar os olhos, não o faziam, por medo de perder a parte em que kaito leva um tampa da menina.

- Então, você vai aceitar a minha proposta e se tornar a minha princesa? – Agora ele buscava a mão de sua mina, logo a seguir dando um beijo bem melado.

- Ora Kaito, como eu poderia dizer não? – Hiei conseguiu notar facilmente que a garota agora parecia um tomate, em cor e forma.

Kaito foi se aproximando mais e mais dos lábios da garota... – Ahhhhh! – Hiei e Kurama já se encontravam correndo pra bem longe dali, mas mesmo assim ainda conseguiram ouvir o som dos dois aparelhos se encontrando.

* * *

Agora sim, bem longe de onde Kaito e sua namorada estavam, graças à kami-sama. Lá se iam o youko do tapete e o demônio ladrão peladão até encontrarem outro banco. Do lado do banco tinha uma lixeira, onde Hiei pegou um jornal. Tapou a frente com a página de esportes, e a bunda com a os horóscopos. Kurama não se lembrava que o parque fosse tão grande. Finalmente, um lugar para os dois ficarem à sos.

- Então Hiei-chan, onde paramos? – Kurama começou, na esperança de que Hiei se lembrasse do que fez antes que chegasse aqueles dois pombinhos com diarréia.

- Quem sabe, na parte em que toca aquela musiquinha de fundo brega e nós dois... você sabe... – Hiei já estava escondendo a cara atrás da primeira página do jornal, que dizia: Descoberta a cura para furúnculos na bunda.

- Eu sei? – Kurama coçava a cabeça. - Ah, essa parte? – Colocou suas mãos nos ombros do koorime envergonhado.

- Acho que sim... – Hiei-chan foi chegando mais pra perto, para ouvir direitinho o que kurama iria dizer.

- Hiei-chan... eu... eu... eu... – O que vem depois Kurama? Só mais duas palavras! – Eu te...

- Essa noite eu fiquei só... carente precisando de carinho! Essa noite eu... – Vinham chegando dois bêbados, dessa vez cantando um pagodão que... acabou completamente com o clima.

- Eu te recomendo que segure bem esse jornal na sua bunda e agora vamos embora. – Pronto, agora sim, alguém conseguiu deixar Kurama o youko irritado.

- Mais já? Hn... – E se foram os dois , correndo de arbusto em arbusto, de árvore pra árvore... felizmente já era bem tarde, mas devido à sorte de Kurama, todas as colegiais deveriam estar acampando em gente de sua casa, esperando para ver se era verdade que shuuichi minamino fugiu completamente nu de casa, levando um cesta de piquenique e usando somente uma fita rosa no cabelo... Bem, sabem como é... fofoca...

**_Ainda no parque_**

- Ei, Yusuke? Hikku!

- O que foi agora Kuwabara? Hikku!

- Aqueles dois homens nus não eram Hiei e... Hikku! Kurama?

- Quem sabe? E se for verdade, quem vai acreditar em dois... Hikku! Bebuns como nos?

- Sei lá... quem sabe a botan?

- Pois é... eita vida loca...

Continua

* * *

_Pof! Gomen nasai pela demora! Eu achei esse capitulo no mínimo... estranho... acho que perdi o toque... Então! Comentem antes que eu tenha um treco! Huahaha, até o colega do Kurama arranjou uma namorada! Huahahaha, eu me mereço! Comentem! Postem seus Reviewzinhos! Não se preocupem, só tem mais dois capituluzinhos pra vocês me aturarem! Review Review! É gratuito de grátis! Aproveite também e doe sangue, salve vidas! Huahahaha, eu to surtando aqui!_

_Ahh, mais uma coisa! Estou com uma fanfiction nova de gravitation: Os segredos por detrás das nuvens. Alguém consegue me imaginar escrevendo Angst? Pois é Pois é! Shuuichi tenta sair da sombra de Ryuuichi, mas sua mente se racha em duas e pode perder seu jeito doce de ser. Baseado no final do episodio 8._

_Saaga_


	5. Kiwi Kawaii

Meu pudim

**Por Shuuichi-chan**

* * *

_Postado em 21 de dezembro de 2004_

**N/A: EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!** Eu acabei de me tocar que eu não posto um capitulo dessa fic há... 20 dias ou mais! Gomen nasai! Eu tava ocupada, tentando passar por média... e consegui! –YAY!- Então, eu, escrevendo a fic, me toquei que precisaria de mais um capitulo tapa-buraco, então, esse ainda não é o penúltimo... –suspiro- mas o próximo é sim, vão dar 7 capítulos no total... Isso não é bom... – Número 7 atrai desgraças...

**Disclaimer:** Eu infelizmente não sou dona de Kurama, Hiei, Shuuichi Minamino, Yuyu Hakusho, as partes citadas em cima e em baixo o/ (ui!) e mais vários outros personagens desse anime maravilhoso. Mas eu sou dona dos meus dedos, então escrevo sobre eles sem a menor culpa!

**Cof Cofs: Yaoi;**

**Arigatou Biba-chan, minha beta reader oficial, por betar a muito contragosto essa fic.**

* * *

**Parte 5 – Kiwi Kawaii**

Dois corpos nus brilhavam a luz da lua... sim, esses são Hiei e Kurama... mas não ao ar livre como antes. Agora os dois se encontravam no quarto trancado do ruivo, tentando achar roupas para o demônio de fogo.

"Raposa... porque você não coloca umas roupas primeiro... eu me viro. Posso muito bem colocar a roupa de antes." Hiei estava sentado no chão mesmo, com uma perna entendida e a outra dobrada. Tentava com todas as suas forças desviar seus olhos do ruivo... no momento estavam fixados numa caixa escondida em baixo da cama.

"Ahh, Hiei... eu fico mais confortável assim." Dizia a raposa, que internamente adoraria a idéia de Hiei se virar. Ambigüidades, mas quem mandou ser o youko por tanto tempo? "Achei, Hiei! Um pijama! Eu tinha ganhado ele da minha tia no meu aniversário... como sempre, nunca acertam o meu tamanho..."

"Hn." Hiei já tinha voltado ao normal. Sua resistência a doces estava ficando cada vez mais baixa, e Kurama estava se preocupando muito com isso. O demônio se levantou, e não agüentando mais os olhares famintos do ruivo, colocou aquele pijama cor de rosa mesmo.

Kurama vestiu uma roupa folgada e se deitou na cama. "Então, demônio, vai dormir ai no chão mesmo?" Perguntava, incrédulo.

"O mais longe de você, é claro." O koorime se ajeitou no chão, se virando na direção contraria a da cama.

"Mas porque isso, Hiei?" Agora o ruivo se sentara com indignação. "Eu nunca te fiz nada..." 'De que você se lembre, é claro...' Adicionou mentalmente.

A situação estava ficando cada vez pior. Acreditem ou não, o problema do koorime se tornava mais intenso a cada vez que ele comia um doce. Um doce?! Diferente, mas o ruivo formulava a teoria. Um ataque de spinelsonlite. Não pergunte da onde ele tirou isso, por favor, era difícil demais pensar com um Hiei grudado a si. Possivelmente ele teve essa idéia de tanto que seu irmãozinho shuu-chan o obrigava a ver Sakura Card Captors.

"Eu estou me lembrando, kurama... de tudo..." Kurama capotou diante dessa confissão do koorime. "Eu sei o que fiz na casa do Urameshi."

"A é... sabe... e de que mais?" O ruivo engolia em seco. O que Hiei faria com ele quando se lembrasse da... casquinha que ele tirou no banho?

"Do banheiro, da sua mãe, do parque, de tudo." Hiei o olhou firme, fazendo Kurama cair da cama. Realmente, agora a realização havia o atingido como uma flecha. Tinha que dar um fim nisso, o mais rápido possível.

"Hiei, eu... só..." Se levantou, somente para sentar novamente, agora à frente do koorime, no chão.

"Você vai me ajudar, não é mesmo?" O youko ficou feliz. Ao menos Hiei estava enterrando aquele tópico. "Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo mas..." Uma pausa... estava sendo difícil para o koorime falar, afinal já tinha ultrapassado seu limite de palavras do mês inteiro. "É que eu nunca tinha comido algo assim." Terminou, olhando para o chão.

O raciocínio lógico de Kurama finalmente entrou em ação! Hiei era só mais uma vítima dos conservantes e adoçantes industrializados! Por que não tinha pensado nisso antes? Para um youkai como ele, essas comidas eram o céu, comparadas a javalis e outras caças de que se alimentavam no mundo das trevas. É claro que lá existiam frutas doces, mas eram naturais, sem as porcarias desse mundo e com uma taxa de açúcar infimamente menor.

"Eu tenho a solução, Hiei, e sei lhe explicar o que está acontecendo." Kurama reouve seu ar de sabe tudo, para a alegria anormal de Hiei. Ao menos o pequenino não ia mais agir como um teletubbie ambulante por aí.

"Então, o que está esperando pra começar a falar?" Levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao ver o ruivo se aconchegando em baixo dos lençóis.

"Hiei, é tarde..." Dizia enquanto bocejava. "Vamos dormir que amanhã teremos um dia inteirinho pra pensar em uma solução." Apontou um espaço vazio a seu lado na cama.

"Porque você acha que eu dormiria do seu lado?" O teimoso demônio de fogo cruzava os braços e olhava para a porta do quarto, achando uma graça incomum nela.

"Hn! Quem sabe porque eu posso mudar de idéia e você nunca vai saber o que está te acontecendo, e muito menos se curar." A simples menção dessas palavras fez o koorime se levantar correndo e com uma gota entrar em baixo dos lençóis.

**--- Na manhã seguinte ---**

O sol entrava pelas janelas agora abertas. Uma pessoa muito malvada acabara de entrar no quarto e agora tentava acordar os dois youkais. Cedo? Cedo nada, já passava de meio dia.

"Acooordem! O sol está brilhando, os pássaros cantando, e é mais um lindo dia para o yaoooooi." Uma voz afeminada ecoou pelo cômodo, parecendo miado de gato. Isso fez o ruivo cair da cama, literalmente. Hiei simplesmente puxou mais lençóis para si, formou uma bola e continuou a dormir.

"Você!" O ruivo, tremendo, apontou para a figura ao lado da cama. "O que você pensa que esta fazendo me acordando as 7:30 da manhã em um domingo?" Fazer o que, é difícil quebrar o hábito.

"Nhai, shuuichi, olha só que dia lindo ta fazendo! Não vai querer perder isso com o seu koibito, né?" A pessoa piscou o olho. "Afinal, eu estou muito feliz e você também deveria estar!"

Kurama olhou para seu irmão com uma expressão de puro horror. Não, ele não acabara de dizer que hiei era seu koibito. Não! Ele não acabara de pegar os dois dormindo agarradinhos. Aquele era... Shuu-chan...

Hiei meteu a cabeça para fora do seu monte de lençóis. "O que quer, humano maldito?" O humor dele em uma manhã não era o dos melhores. Sim, já não era mais de manhã, mas quem diria isso a eles?

"Nhaa, Hiei-chan... vocês sabem porque eu estou feliz?" Os dois fizeram que não com a cabeça. "Por que vocês vão me levar pro parque e eu tenho certeza de que o shuuichi vai me pagar o sorvete que VOCÊ, Hiei, estragou ontem e que eu tinha ganhado de graça por paquerar a mulher oleosa do quiosque do Mc Donald." Parecia um ótimo motivo para ele.

"E eu com isso, idiota... fale com o Kurama, ele é o cara." Hiei voltou pra debaixo dos lençóis quentinhos.

"Vocês são as minhas musas." Simplesmente, foi isso o que saiu da boca dele.

"Musas?" Uma voz abafada saiu da cama, Kurama ainda estava atônito ao lado da cama.

"Sim musas! Onii-chan, não sabia que eu sou um escritor?" Perguntou com lágrimas nos

olhos para o irmão, que já subia novamente na cama.

"Ao menos o seu pai acha que você só escreve hentai..." Olhou de lado com uma gota pra o irmão sorridente. "Desde quando você virou yaoi?"

"Desde que eu nasci, já tinha introduzida em mim a semente do lemon... principalmente a do dark lemon" Kurama não evitou soltar um suspiro ao notar a ênfase na palavra 'introduzida'. Ao menos o irmão não seria um problema.... mas... dark lemon? Isso era

demais para o seu irmãozinho...

'Tá bom, eu já entendi maninho... então quer nos usar de cobaias nos seus experimentos yaoi?" Shuu-chan concordou. "E tudo isso em troca de não contar a mamãe?"

"Bem, pra falar a verdade... eu salvei vocês. Sua mãe estava meio perdida nas datas e ia vir acordar você pra ir pra aula."

"Ela nem desconfiava que eu já poderia estar de férias?" Mas uma vez, Kurama estava de boca aberta.

"Acho que não..." Shuu-chan disse revirando os olhos e chegou mais perto do irmão, pra falar bem baixinho em sei ouvido... "Eu vi os remédios dela boiando no vaso..."

"Entendi..." Kurama disse fechando os olhos. Agora lhe restava a triste missão de tirar o pequeno youkai de sua cama. Fez sinal para shuu-chan sair de lá e finalmente conseguiu se dedicar a árdua tarefa.

"Acorda... Hiei." Kurama cutucava de longe o koorime com vara comprida. "Vamos Hiei, o sol já surgiu no horizonte..." Gota. "Na real o sol já ta queimando, é meio dia... acorda Hiei!"

"Raposa estúpida... não consegue ver que eu to acordado?" O demônio de fogo se remexeu no meio das cobertas.

"Ótimo, se você está acordado já é meio caminho andado. Agora se levanta antes que eu toque um balde de água gelada em você" O ruivo saiu da cama indo pegar um escova de cabelo.

Uma cabeça saiu do meio do emaranhando de lençóis vermelhos. "Você não faria isso..." Olhou ao redor e depois voltou pra dentro de seu casulo. Kurama só continuou quieto, enquanto tentava dar um jeito no seu cabelo cheio de nós. Após a árdua tarefa de colocar seu cabelo de bishounen no lugar aonde deveria estar, tirou sua roupa de dormir e se pós em frente à cama.

"Eu vou contar até 6..." Sua voz ia ficando mais rouca. "...pra que você saia daí..." Ele continuava sua ameaça... nem sabia que com os ouvidos grudados na parede do quarto ao lado estava seu irmão, com um caderninho e um lápis em punho. "antes que você-sabe-quem apareça..." Essas palavras foram o suficiente para fazer um assustadíssimo koorime voar da cama.

"Ele não..." Hiei dizia, perdendo o fôlego. "A vai se catar youko poe logo uma roupa..." Disse com rubor nas faces, olhando para o lado. Kurama avançava em direção de sua

presa...

"Hiei, vamos almoçar... provavelmente minha mãe já deve estar cozinhando." O koorime suspirou aliviado quando viu a raposa mudar de rumo para o guarda-roupa. Ficou imóvel, olhando-o se balançar de um lado para o outro enquanto procurava uma vestimenta adequada. "Achei!" Exclamou enquanto pegava uma camisa verde kiwi e uma calça preta. "Olha só que lindas, Hiei!"

Hiei quase desmaiou. Quase, porque teve medo de que esse barulho suspeito de corpo contra colchão atraísse o irmãozinho da raposa. "De jeito nenhum que eu vou usar essas roupas ridículas de ningen." Disse com sua voz monótona, frisando bem a parte do 'ridículas'.

"Hiei..." O youko disse asperamente, mais uma vez se passavam por seus olhos aquele brilho milenar... O que foi suficiente para Hiei, com cara de nojo, colocar as roupas, enquanto ele colocava algo confortável. No final todas aquelas ameaças valeram a pena, Hiei fez uma cara de 'eu-sei-que-sou-gostoso' para o espelho, e quem era o ruivo para negar isso? Por mais que a roupa tivesse ficado um pouco grande, isso até que deu um charme desleixado ao koorime.

"Uaaaa! Saia já daí!" Kurama se assustou ao ouvir o grito. Era sua mãe Shiori. Não tinha nem acabado de colocar as calças, e nem se importou em faze-lo; sai correndo de qualquer jeito, perdendo as calças. Hiei o seguia de perto.

Chegou na cozinha, a tempo de ver o escândalo. Sua mãe estava com uma vassoura apontada para um elemento suspeito. "Shuuichi, que bom que veio... não precisava se preocupar comigo." Kurama tinha parado subitamente, fazendo Hiei esbarrar em suas nádegas desnudas, dando... oh sim... o q pensar pra sua mãe.

Apontando a vassoura para um frango no chão, a mãe de Kurama estava com uma gota enorme centralizada em sua cabeça.

**-Continua-**

* * *

_Ai meu deus eu não acredito que escrevi isso, eu to ficando mais louca a cada capítulo. Pois bem, postem reviews ou nunca vão saber o que o Kurama vai fazer pro Hiei ficar melhor, como vai ser o passeio no parque, o que tem dentro da caixa vermelha embaixo da cama, se os bombons já derreteram... enfim. Sim, o shuu-chan é yaoi, e eu tive essa idéia hoje, ficou legal? Imaginem coitadinho do Kurama sentado em baixo de uma árvore com seu irmão escrevendo uma fic baseada nele do lado. Ai meu deus, e o frango? Review!_

_Merchan... ._

_Fábula das pétalas_

Hiei é uma princesa com disturbios de sexualidade e Kurama é um cavaleiro montado em um jegue chamado kuwabara. Típico conto de fadas! HieiXKurama Completamente sem noção...

Crônica do Nada

É inverno... o que um demônio de fogo faz sentado embaixo de uma árvore sem folhas? Por que nada... nada importa, muito menos o passar do tempo ONE-SHOT

きす、愁－ちゃん


	6. Em Chamas

**Meu Pudim**

Por Shuuichi-chan, ou sargantanas antes de eu ter concertado meu nick...

_Postado em 13 de fevereiro de 2005, um dia antes do dia dos namorados..._

**N/A:** Eu demoro algum tempo, mas eu volto... Eu tava meio desanimada pra escrever e achando que tinha estragado completamente Meu Pudim... mas a inspiração voltou! Bom, vamos à fic, eu só espero que eu não tenha estragado ela mais ainda com esse capítulo, que, dependendo do que eu escrever agora, vai ser o penúltimo ou ultimo.

_Anteriormente em Meu Pudim:_

_Chegou na cozinha, a tempo de ver o escândalo. Sua mãe estava com uma vassoura apontada para um elemento suspeito. "Shuuichi, que bom que veio... não precisava se preocupar comigo." Kurama tinha parado subitamente, fazendo Hiei esbarrar em suas nádegas desnudas, dando... oh sim... o q pensar pra sua mãe._

_Apontando a vassoura para um frango no chão, a mãe de Kurama estava com uma gota enorme centralizada em sua cabeça._

* * *

**Parte 6: Em chamas**

Não que a situação fosse auto-explicativa... mas Shuu-chan entendeu e simplesmente se dirigiu a seu quarto, ligou o pc e começou a jogar Silver Chaos(1). Kurama colocou sua roupa no devido lugar, enquanto Hiei tentava achar sua katana pra atacar o youkai frango do gelo.

"Kaasan... problemas com o almoço?" Disse o ruivo enquanto tentava ser o mais normal possível naquela cena louca a sua frente. O koorime cutucava o frango, ajoelhado em um lugar bem distante da conversa entre mãe e filho.

"Pois é, eu resolvi fazer frango assado, assim eu aproveito o q sobrar depois e faço pastéis." Shiori sorria docemente enquanto falava e ao mesmo afastava a vassouradas Hiei do frango. "Não fique tocando assim nele você vai deixar ele todo sujo, criança!" Hiei fugiu como um ratinho de três olhos dos golpes da vassoura pulando pela janela.

"Heh..." Kurama olhava impotente para a sua a mãe enquanto ela falava para o frango:

"Pronto filhinho... agora... rechear!" Um brilho avermelhado surgiu nos olhos de shiori enquanto ela tirava um facão de dentro de uma gaveta. Soltando uma risada bem ao estilo serial killer desceu a peixeira no pobre frango que descansava inocentemente sobre a mesa... O youko milenar não agüentou tamanho ato de violência contra... comida indefesa, e em um momento de frescurice incomum deixou a cena do crime.

De volta ao nosso koorime, o vemos sobre o galho mais alto da cerejeira da raposa. Aparentemente, ele ainda não tinha se livrado da poeira em sua roupa que, adquirira ao cair na terra coberta de ervas daninhas ao lado da janela da cozinha, que Kurama tinha se esquecido, ou até mesmo nem sabia que estava ali. Ao menos isso explicava a sorte do koorime de não cair em uma roseira...

Logo Kurama chega aos fundos da sua casa, fitando o koorime ofuscado pelo sol com olhos cheios de promessas... O almoço ainda iria demorar, certo? "Hiei, venha aqui um pouquinho..."

O demônio de fogo não se mexe no seu galho, e depois de longos 20 segundos resolve responder. "Por que eu desceria?"

"É melhor pensar no que te aconteceria se você não descesse..." O ruivo havia pulado para o mesmo galho em que Hiei se encontrava, e agora o encarava... Até que o galho frágil não

suportou o peso adicionado e se quebrou.

Raposa e Koorime fizeram com pressa seus caminhos de volta ao solo. Ambos em trajetórias diferentes chegaram ate onde as raízes da arvore estavam. Kurama caiu agilmente de pé, como um gato, mas Hiei não teve a mesma sorte... praticamente despencou traçando uma linha imaginaria meio torta, finalizada com a audível batida de crânio contra pedra que se seguiu. (2)

A mãe de Kurama, atraída pelo barulho, correu apressada para onde os dois estavam. Shuu-chan estava de olho da janela de seu quarto na hora e viu a queda incomum de Kurama.

"Filho, você não caiu lá de cima né? Ai meu deus!" A mãe de Kurama se dirigiu até onde estava o seu tesouro injuriado, logo o colocando sentado no colo e inspecionando sua cabeça, tudo isso sobre os olhares de dúvida do ruivo.

"Mas mãe, e eu?" Kurama apontava para um minúsculo arranhão na bochecha, possivelmente causado por um galho quando ele subiu. Estava com lágrimas nos olhos duas vezes maiores que o normal, quase virando chibi. Isso que o ciúme faz com uma pessoa... Kurama achava impossível isso acontecer com ele, mas quando viu sua mãe indo socorrer o koorime, não deixou de sentir que algo mudou...

"Você está bem filho, foi o Hiei que caiu, você não conseguiria subir até lá com esse seu corpinho de menina!" Kurama, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado, se agarrou na saia de sua mãe Shiori, que no momento estava atrás de uma possível rachadura na fortaleza impenetrável que era o cabelo negro de Hiei.

Depois de alguns segundos, Shuu-chan já estava ao lado da raposa... "Eu vi o que você fez..." Sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido, o que foi suficiente para que ele soltasse sua estimada mãe para logo pegar seu irmão xarope e dizer umas coisas pra ele.

"O que você viu, maninho?" Antes de dizer isso, sua expressão estava assustadora, mas lembrou-se de que era Shuuichi Minamino, o filho e estudante perfeito, não poderia deixar sua máscara cair logo agora. Assumindo ares angelicais, se preparou para dizer mais uma sentença... "O que você viu é algo raro... fruto de cálculos envolvendo exponenciais e abscissas, o que permitiu um ângulo perfeito de aterrisagem no raio da circunferência exatamente situada abaixo da árvore." Perdido entre a explicação, Shuuichi não teve outra ação além a cair pra trás, seus olhos subitamente se transformando em pequenos caracóis.

O que Kurama não notou no meio de sua explicação 100 forjada era que Hiei já tinha saído de seu estado de letargia. Era provável que o cheiro de frango entrando em combustão tenha o acordado, mas sua mãe ainda não tinha sentido o cheiro. Muito menos notou que estava abanando o nada, Hiei a muito já a quilômetros de distância. "Shuu... desligue o forno, e dê mais uma dose do remédio pra mamãe... agora, eu tenho que achar o Hiei!" Disse, com uma vontade enorme de fazer pose de super-herói.

"Vai, Mulher Gato!" Shuu-chan deu um soco no ar, enquanto Kurama fez um gesto de vitória, sacudindo sua cauda invisível e indo salvar o dia. Logo desapareceu atrás do muro alto, e Shuuichi se encheu de orgulho do irmão. Pegou sua madrasta que contava quantos bichinhos tinha embaixo das castas da árvore sem arrancílas e rumou em direção a casa.

* * *

"Onde será que ele se meteu?" Kurama procurava em vão embaixo das pedras e dentro dos bueiros, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi mal-cheiro. Resolveu ir até o velho parque, mas novamente, nada além de mendigos. Ele, como o bom ser que era, deu uma moedinha de 10 centavos para cada um que encontrava. Depois de 3 horas de muita procura e nada de Koorime, seus pés o levavam de volta até o lugar que chamava de casa. Lar não, seu lar era o Makai... 

Entrou pela porta da frente, como era de se esperar... as escadas o levavam até o segundo andar, até seu quarto... o levariam, se não tivesse tropeçado na metade do caminho em um corpo, correção: duas pessoas algemadas, deitadas ali mesmo no carpete vinho.

"Shuu... Shuuichi? O que você faz ai com..." Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram quando finalmente registraram que ali a sua frente estava... "... Hiei." Se virou meio de lado, para poder lançar um olhar de canto de olho pra seu irmão. "Aonde ele estava e como você conseguiu algemar ele sem virar churrasquinho e ainda fazer ele ficar quieto?"

Com um olhar inocente encarou Kurama. "Churrasquinho?" Se moveu, desbloqueando a visão da outra mão de Hiei, que segurava um doujinshi Gravitation Remix. "Sei làdepois que eu coloquei Shiori pra dormir e fui no seu quarto... bem, fui arrumar sua cama..." Recebeu mais um olhar de lado de Kurama. "... ele estava lá dormindo... acho que ele nunca chegou a sair." Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Kurama.

"E eu passei 3 horas o procurando..." Se recompôs. "Mas como você prendeu ele, me diz o q eu vocês fizeram durante essas três horas?" Se sentou no chão, esperando uma longa história...

"Eu gritei 'OLHA O PUDIM' do lado dele e ele acordou. Para que não voltasse a dormir eu o desafiei a jogar jokenpo. E quando ele perdeu e ficou olhando pra mão que fazia uma pedra foi a deixa para que eu colocasse as algemas." Kurama caiu pra trás diante de tamanha simplicidade. "Desde então ele ta lendo o mesmo volume de gravitation remix... cara mais pirado..."

Um silêncio absurdo se seguiu, mas logo foi quebrado pelo comentário do pequeno koorime. "Olha só Kurama, não foi o que você fez comigo aquele dia no banheiro?" Para ilustrar o que tinha dito, ainda mostrou a maldita revista, mais precisamente a pagina 26. Tudo isso para o desespero da raposa, e a satisfação de Shuu-Chan. Este, por sinal, de tanta felicidade soltou o demônio de fogo e foi correndo pro seu quarto. Não era a imaginação do youko, um minuto depois veio até seus ouvidos o som do computador sendo iniciado. Seriam, mais uma vez, personagens de fanfics...

"Ao menos ele esqueceu do parque..." Hiei concordou com a cabeça, e olhou para o relógio na parede. Não que ele fosse entender que horas eram, mas o relógio mostrava15 e 30. Nada melhor pra fazer, o que seria deles então? "Hiei, eu posso confiar em você? Eu vou ter que sair..." Kurama finalmente se levantou do chão, estava lá desde que tinha tropeçado no peso morto do seu irmãozinho...

"Aonde vai?" Hiei levantou-se e colocou as mãos nos quadris, batendo o pé do jeito que uma dona de casa faria ao interrogar o marido pinguço que volta pra casa às 3 da manhã.

"Eu tenho que comprar algumas coisas no mercadinho da esquina, daí eu já aproveito e compro o pão pra café." Kurama deu um de seus mais inocentes sorrisos, e Hiei suspirou derrotado.

"Hn." Um monossílabo escapou da boca do Koorime, que por muita coincidência também era sua palavra favorita. Mesmo que não fosse nem uma palavra...

Kurama fez o seu caminho até a porta da frente, cuidadosamente evitando esquecer a carteira ou a chave, que já se encontravam no seu bolso. Como era normal, Shuu-chan escrevia, e Hiei ganhava novas energias dormindo no parapeito da janela do quarto da raposa. Quem sabe o que poderia vir depois para ele? Abriu um olho a tempo de ver aquele youko sorridente no portão, mandando um beijo. Ele, que não sabia por que motivo, correspondeu ao comprimento e abanou, guardando dentro de si o sorriso que quase ia formar em seus lábios... É verdadeàs vezes as coisas mudam, e ele sentia algo diferente dentro de si, que queria se libertar. Talvez fosse Hiei-chan, mas ele não queria deixílo vir a tona... Sorte que teria a raposa para lhe ajudar essa noite...

**Continua...**

* * *

_Comentários:_

(1) – _Silver Chaos, pra quem não sabe é um jogo yaoi... eu adoro esse jogoé também deve ser o preferido do Shuu-chan... se você não sabe o que é um jogo yaoi, diga em um review que eu lhe mando um e-mail..._

_(2) – Eu cheguei até a fazer um desenho quando tava escrevendo dessa queda... mas ficou tão bizarro o coitado que eu tenho vergonha de mostrar..._

_Notas:_

_Só mais um capítulo... eu prometo que o próximo será o ultimo. Espero que tenham se divertido com esse parte, que eu achei que ficou um lixo... Mas Anyway, postem um review, por favor... isso vai me deixar muito feliz... n.n E uma Shuu-chan feliz tem mais vontade de escrever..._

_Beijos, e até o ultimo capitulo..._


End file.
